You're My Brother
by SpiritFighter208
Summary: From the world of Alvinnn! And the Chipmunks. MY first fanfiction story! Ever wonder about the relationship between the Chipmunks as brothers? Well please read as this crazy, singing, loving family face the troubles that come their way. And read as the 3 brothers work together to face their problems through anger, sadness, guilt, and love. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

You're My Brother

 **Hi hi, This is my first fanfiction story and I'm really excited to share it with you. I've been planning this one out for a few days along with a whole lot of other stories. So please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Day of School

The sun brightly rose up, shining the little town in its glory. Cars honked and buzzed by, the people eager to get to work. The birds chirped their songs as they took flight. Kids walked together to school, happy to see their best friends after the long hot summer. It seemed that everyone was all up and happy to start the new day, all except three young boys.

"Come on Alvin, we're going to be late for the first day of school!" Shouted a young boy. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, and blue glasses, with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. In his hands, was a blue backpack, already being tossed of his shoulders. But this wasn't any ordinary boy, no this was a young chipmunk. The second-oldest of his brothers.

"No! School is nothing but a prison," retorted another young chipmunk, except this one wore a red hoody with the letter A on it, dark jeans, and a red cap. He had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was the oldest of his three brothers.

"Alvin, for the hundredth time! School isn't a prison, it's a place where we all learn the glorious lessons of our world," sighed the blue-covered chipmunk.

The one called Alvin answered back, "You don't know that Simon! Maybe they could be brainwashing us to think that. It could be controlled by aliens! Or it could be a secret base to trap all the little kids and use them for their army!"

"Alvin there are no such things as aliens. It's scientifically impossible. Now hurry up!" The blue shirt kid named Simon exclaimed.

"But it's not fair! Why should I spend my life wasting time on learning stuff when I could be out, partying, singing, and traveling the world!"

"Because Alvin, we're just kids, not only that but talking chipmunks! We need to at least a have a normal life like other young kids! Besides I don't hear Theodore complaining!"

"That's because Theodore doesn't know what he wants! Right Theo? You think going to school is unfair, right?" Both boys soon turned to their youngest and littlest brother of the group, Theodore.  
Theo was a small chipmunk with blonde shaggy hair and hazel brown eyes. He wore a green sweater and light blue jeans.

Looking up from handing his brothers' lunches, Theodore just shyly smiled, "Well actually Alvin, I think Si is right. I think it'll be nice to go to school and try to be like a normal kid. I don't think it's unfair, I think it's a great opportunity for us."

Alvin gapped at his little brother, utter betrayal showed in his eyes.  
"What?! Are you serious?! Come on Simon is all wrong!" He exclaimed.

Simon just smirked. "Well said Theo! I guess it's 2 to 1 now Al. Your out voted."

"I demand a recount! What about Dave, huh? What does he say about this? Because I'm pretty sure he would agree with me and not go to school," the oldest brother argued.

Simon slapped his paw onto his forehead, swiping down his face and nearly knocking his glasses off.  
"Alvin. Dave is the one who applied us to school. I'm pretty sure he wants us to go to school."

Right on cue their door creaked open, revealing a 35 year old man with jet black hair and caramel eyes. He opened the door all the way, with a flustered look on his face, he put his hands on his hips.

"Why aren't you boys down stairs yet? You'll be late for school." He questioned.

"That's what I said, but big baby over here, won't stop whining," grumbled Simon, already tired of the conversation.

"But Dave, it's not fair. How come we get to go to school and you don't huh?" Alvin whined trying to put on his baby face. School is for losers he thought, I'm a rock star. I shouldn't go to school.  
Both of his younger siblings groaned. They would never get to school if Alvin keeps whining. It's just school for Pete's sake.

"Alvin, how many times have I told you. You guys are just kids, you should be going to school. Besides while you guys are at school I'll be working at my studio. So we'll both be working." Dave turned around, about to walk downstairs calling back, "Now come on boys. First day of school should be a fun one."

Simon and Theodore both quickly grabbed their backpacks and put on their shoes. Walking out the door, Theodore turned back to see Alvin trying to tiptoe into his closet.

"Alvin come on, we have to hurry," Theodore said.

"Yes, please hurry up Al. I will not be late for my first day because of your fussing. And don't even think about hiding in the closet," Simon peeked his head back inside the room.

Alvin stuttered. "I-I-I wasn't going to hide in the closet. I was merely getting my shoes and backpack."

"Your already wearing your shoes and your backpack is over here doofus" pointing to near the door, Alvin glared at Simon.

"Well aren't you Sherlock Holmes, in fact if your so smart, then you should know by now not to talk to me," Alvin quickly snatched his backpack and harshly grabbed his lunch from Theodore's hand before stormed downstairs to the car in front of the house. Not even bothering to wait for his younger siblings.  
Simon just sighed, he grabbed his little brothers hand and walked downstairs. "Come on Theo, wouldn't want Dave to yell at us instead of Alvin."

Theodore let Simon walk him downstairs and head to the car. In silence, Theodore tried to hold back his tears. _Why must they always fight? Don't they know that whenever they fight, it scares me to death? I keep thinking my nightmares will come true and they'll leave me. Sadly keeping these thoughts inside his head, the little chipmunk kept on walking._

Simon was seething with mixed emotions. Deep inside he felt angry, annoyed, tired, and even sad. Of course he didn't let it show in front of his little brother, he didn't want to worry him. But something caught his eye; turning his head, he focused on Theodore's eyes and posture. He noticed a sad depressing look in his brothers eyes, his shoulders were slouching, and his head was hanging a bit low. _What's wrong with him? Did our fight scare him again? That Alvin, of all brothers I had to get the cocky hothead. Why must he be so difficult! All I'm trying to do his help him and he just thinks I'm insulting him! He thought. No matter, I won't let him ruin my day._

Still holding Theo's hand, he walked to the car, opening the back door and climbing into the seats. Out of nowhere Dave opened the driver side and hopped in, starting the car.  
"Is everybody excited for their first day of school? Alvin? Simon? Theodore?"

"Ya," whispered Theo, still looking quite down.

"Yep, you bet Dave," Simon quickly answered.

"Oh yes, can't wait to hang out with the nerds and hippies. Somebody just pinch me." Alvin answered sarcastically up in the passenger seat.

Completely ignoring the sarcasm, Dave drove off. "Well then everybody buckle up."

The drive took at least 5 minutes to get to their middle school. Everybody seemed quiet inside the car. Nobody saying a word, except the occasional hum from Theodore, as he tried to brake the tension between his two older brothers. Alvin and Simon were both surprisingly silent, completely ignoring each other. Dave was kind of spooked by all the silence. Usually his boys would be chatting his ears off and nearly driving him off the road, but today just seemed like the world had just ended.

Slowly pulling to the sidewalk, Dave looked over at his boys, smiling, "Here we are boys, have a great day. Don't get into any trouble, especially you Alvin. I don't want to hear another call of detention on your first day like last year."

" Lighten up Dave, this is me were talking about. I don't even know what your talking about. I never get into trouble." With a goofy smile, Alvin opened the door and hopped out.  
His brothers soon followed, turning around they waved at Dave.

"Bye Dave! We won't get into trouble!"

"Don't worry I'll keep a close eye on Alvin! Bye now!"

"Bye kids, have a good day at school! I'll pick you guys up after school!" Dave shouted through the window, before driving off and disappearing around the corner.

The three brothers soon turned around to look at their school. Kids were running around, laughing, and talking. Some kids were riding around on skateboards while a bunch of girls were putting make-up on each other. There was a group of kids playing some football out in the field and a table of teachers talking and drinking coffee before they went and set up their classes.

Simon put on a brave face and took a step forward. Turning his head back to the others, "Come on guys!"

"Ugh, let's just get this day over with," Alvin walked off with a roll of his eyes, disappearing into the busy crowds of kids. Simon was about to follow but then remembered Theodore behind him. He turned around, his brave face still showing until he saw the worry in the little chipmunks eyes. His smile dissolved, replaced with concern, he reached out and put his hand onto his brothers shoulder.  
"Theo, what's wrong, are you alright?"

Theodore quickly looked back at his intelligent brother, forcing a small smile, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little nervous about school. What if I fail class, what if no one wants to be my friend, what if I get sent to the principals office?"  
With his head ripped down, tears started to form in his hazel eyes. He sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears. He was scared.

Simon became concerned, he hated when his little brother cried, it just broke his heart. Offering up a comforting smile, Simon lifted up his brothers head and wiped away a stray tear on his brothers face with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry, look at me ok. Everything is going to be alright, I'm nervous too and so is Alvin. Besides you won't fail class. Do you know why?"

Theodore shooked his head.  
"Because I'll be right by your side helping you. And so will Alvin. We're all in this together ok. If something is bothering you or your having troubles you can come to either one of us, preferably me. And you don't need to worry about going to the principals office, that's Alvin's special spot."

Theodore giggled softly, knowing what his brother was saying about Alvin was true. No matter where they went, Alvin always seemed to find trouble. It was just the way he was and his brothers loved him for it. Sure it would drive Simon crazy, but they all loved each other. They always had. Even when their parents left, they took care of each other. And they still do.

"You see Theo you'll never be alone. You have us. And brothers stick together, no matter how annoying the other one can be. So don't be nervous about school, just remember that you'll never be alone, ok." Simon hugged his brother closely. He hoped that he at least helped curved Theodore's anxiety.  
"Sniff. Ok Simon I believe you. Thanks for staying with me bro." Theodore hugged Simon back tightly. His anxiety was washed away by Simon's comfort.

"Anytime Theo, now let's find Alvin before he causes any trouble." Grabbing the green chipmunks hand, they hurried off, not noticing a young boy hiding in the bushes behind them with an evil smirk on his face. Before he slipped away to join his friends he chuckled, he had just found his prey.

Alvin swiftly avoided being trampled by thousands of kids. His heart pinged with guilt for ditching his brothers so quickly after Dave left. But he had to get away from Simon. After all, he was still angry at him. What is his problem? Why must he always be such a killjoy? I just want to have fun! And who is he to boss me around? After all, I am the oldest. So lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that he was heading to a group of kids playing football. "Watch out!" Someone shouted.

Alvin barely had any time to look up before he was barreled over by a young blonde boy, causing both boys to flip over with a loud Thud!  
Alvin groaned feeling his back slightly pop as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. He quickly shook his head to clear away the fuzz around his eyes. He didn't even realize that the fall knocked some of the breath out of him until he started to cough. "Ugh, I feel like I got crushed by an elephant."

"Who are you calling an elephant you dweeb?" A voice hissed behind him. Turning his head, Alvin matched the voice to the fallen boy next to him. The boy turned over onto his back and narrowed his eyes at the red chipmunk. "You better watch it where your going shrimpy, no one trips Derek."  
The blonde brushed himself as he stood up, glaring at Alvin. Some of his friends rushed over to check on the kid, before staring down at Alvin with dirty looks.

"Well excuse me Mumbo Jumbo, but I it isn't exactly my fault for being at least 1 foot tall. One would think that you would look where you were going." Alvin tolerated.

"Says the squirrel, that couldn't notice a football game playing in the field. But no you just had to pass through and mess me up from my catch," the young boy, Derek, growled. He already didn't like this cocky chipmunk.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that a football game you were playing. Funny, cause I thought it was just the hippies rolling in the grass like pigs," Alvin smirked, ignoring the squirrel comment. "I mean you guys really need to work on your skills. With all that twirling, people would think you were taking dance classes. Which will probably explain the hairdo."

Derek huffed, narrowing his eyes, curling his hands into fists as he tried to calm himself. He was so ready to punch this little twerp into the dirt, but two voices soon interrupted his thoughts.  
"ALVIN!"

Derek looked up from calming his breathing, while Alvin mentally flinched as he heard his two brothers shouts call his name. Oh great, things just can't get any worse.  
Derek sneered looking at two other chipmunks running towards them, a tall one wearing a blue shirt and glasses, and the other short and chubby, wearing a green sweater. "Well well, what do we have hear? Are these your sisters, little red?"

"What? Of course not, we're his brothers. I'm Theodore and this here is my older brother Simon," the little chubby green chipmunk said. Both of his older brothers groaned slapping a paw onto their foreheads. Way to go Theo, Alvin thought, Why don't you just tell them where we live too.  
Derek laughed, "Brothers? You guys look nothing alike to this little rat here."  
Simon growled, "Just because we don't alike, doesn't mean we're not related. We're talking chipmunks for crying out loud!"

"Ya, talking chipmunks that don't know when to shut up," Derek shifted his gaze back to Alvin, taking a step forward and squatting down to take a closer look at his opponent.

"Well that's actually only Alvin."

"Hey!" Simon ignored Alvin.  
"Anyway, my brother didn't mean for you too fall. You guys just bumped into each other by accident," Simon tried to clear, to at least save his annoying brothers fur.

"Oh ya, well this little maggot caused me my game."

"Your game? Dude, you need to have something called 'skills' to play. It's no wonder your clumsy feet tripped over me." _Simon was boiling with frustration at this point. Is he trying to get socked in the face?! Can't he see I'm trying to save his skin?!_

Alvin was clenching his fist tightly that if he didn't have fur, his knuckles would be white. _Who does this punked up kid think he is?! He ran into me, if it's anyone's fault it should be Derek's fault for having clumsy feet! And Simon ain't exactly helping! I don't need his help, I can handle myself! I don't need a babysitter!_ Alvin tipped his head up and puffed out his chest, staring Derek in the eye.

Derek and Alvin continued their stares as if challenging each other to make the first move. Simon and Theodore both tensed, praying that Alvin didn't do something that he would regret later; and on the first day of school! The silence was broken by a loud chuckle from Derek as he stood up from his squatting position. Straightening himself to his full height. His friends gave him a confused look, wondering what happened that made their hothead friend laugh.

Derek just simply sneered at the three baffled chipmunks. His prey. He would enjoy making them cry.  
"You think I don't have the skills, huh? Well you'll be pretty mistaken when I mop the floor with you later on." Simon and Theodore both gasped in fear.

"Is that a threat?" Alvin narrowed his eyes.  
"Why of course not," the blonde boy cooed, patting the red chipmunk on top of the head, "I would just watch your back when your in the halls. Hate for something bad to happen."

"Now you leave him alone mister, our brother did nothing wrong to you. There's no need to be rude," Theodore interrupted, stepping forward. After hearing his brother and this snotty boy insult each other, he had just about enough. Gathering up his courage, he looked into Derek's eyes. Behind him, Alvin and Simon were both stiff of shock as Theodore stood up for their cocky brother.

Derek was trying so hard not to laugh at young chipmunk, that tears of laughter were starting to form in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and picked up the green chipmunk by his backpack. He let Theodore dangle in front of his brothers as he stood up, bringing Theodore closer to his face.  
Theodore flinched as he was brought closer to the blonde's grinning face. He could feel his older brothers' eye's staring up at him with fear. He couldn't help but release a small whimper, all his courage drained.  
"Ha, what's this? No more courage I see. Well serves you right tubby," Derek poked Theodore hard in the chest, still holding the poor chipmunk by his backpack.

"Put. Him. Down." Alvin growled threateningly. Simon was by his side with a look of hatred in his eyes. Nobody touched their little brother. Ever. And the fear of just seeing Theo hurt only fueled their anger even more.

"Or what?" Derek challenged. He tossed Theodore up in the air. The green chipmunk let out a squeal as he flew into the air before he was caught. "You'll try and fight me? Ha, fat chance! It'll only lead to Tubby here getting hurt." Derek shook his hand with Theodore hanging from it to emphasize his point.

"Leave him alone! Your fight is with me, not him!" Alvin was getting angrier by the second. The look of fear on Theodore's face was just pulling his heart.

"Just give him back, or we'll tell the principal!" Simon exclaimed.

"Oh no! Not the principal; anybody but the principal!" Derek's friends chuckled at their buddies mocking.  
"You chipmunks don't scare me. Although it wouldn't be right to get in trouble already, so I'll put Tubby down."  
Squatting down, Derek was about to place the frightened chipmunk down before he whispered, "Don't think this is over fatty. This is only the beginning."  
Theodore shuddered. His brothers rushed towards him, not letting Derek get near him again. They were about to walk away before they heard the blonde's voice again.  
"Oh and just because I'm letting your brother go doesn't mean I still won't go after all three of you. Thanks to little red, your all on my target list. And I never miss."  
Alvin, Simon, and Theodore froze. Derek smirked before hearing the school bell ring and running to his friends. "See you twerps in class!"  
 _Well that's one way to start school_ , Simon thought.

 **Ok well there's the first chapters! I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update again soon. Please review, I would like to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much Isiah02 for being my first reviewer!**  
 **Bluewolfbat: That sounds like an awesome idea, I'll try and fit one in.**  
 **And thank you musa maka for following.**  
 **Thanks SnazzyFighter098, Alvin will be trouble.**  
 **Anyway, I'll try to update every weekend, it's just that I got a big project this week and it's kicking my butt. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Anger and Apology

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore walked down the already empty school hall, heading towards the parking lot in the front. School had just ended and Dave was going to pick them up. There was nothing but silence between the three brothers. All of them had thoughts of their one as they recalled their first day of school. After the encounter with Derek, school actually didn't turn out so bad. Except Alvin's complaining in every class.

They first went to their home room with their science teacher. Then they split up to their other 5 classes: Simon went to French ELA for 2nd hour, Math for 3rd hour, then it was lunch, afterwards he went to Technology for 4th hour, Gym for 5th hour, and History for 6th hour.  
Theodore went to Reading for 2nd hour, Math for 3rd hour, then lunch, History for 4th hour, Gym for 5th hour, and Art for 6th.  
And Alvin went to Band for 2nd hour, Math for 3rd hour, lunch, Reading for 4th hour, Gym for 5th,and History for 6th.

At the beginning of school, they realized they had science, math, and gym together. And Alvin and Simon had History together for last hour. Not only that but the brothers also found out that Alvin had Derek for Reading and Theodore for Art. And all of them had Derek Small for gym, too.

Luckily Derek didn't bother them after this morning, but he did give them weird looks as if he was planning something big that he couldn't wait for. It only unsettled the singing chipmunks even more.

"So... Uh, how was school guys?" Theodore tried to break the silence, he knew that the morning event had really effected his brothers and he wanted to put their minds at ease.

"Oh you know the usual. Boring classes, strict teachers, swarmed by fans. And... I think I'm missing something... Hmm.. What was it? Oh ya now I remember, being threatened by some stupid kid!" Alvin snapped. He really didn't want to talk about his school day.

The sharp tone in Alvin's voice caused Theodore to slightly flinch away from the livid chipmunk. Alvin immediately regretted his sharp tone to his naive little brother. And Simon's glare only increased his guilt and anger.

"Alvin please, calm down. Theo was just asking about your day." Simon intervened.

"Well, I don't want to talk about my day, thank you very much Si. It's been a long, rough day for me and you giving me dirty looks isn't exactly helping my cause. So the least you could do is show just a little compassion."

Simon sputtered at Alvin's words, " Y-y-your cause?! Pff- what?! You think it's rough only for you! Uh, hello! We're in this mess too genius! T-the mess th-that you created!" Alvin and Simon both stopped and glared at each other. The tense, aggravating hours of school, setting them on edge. Simon stiffly folded his arms and gave his irritating brother a vexed look. Alvin retuned the look but with his paws tightly curled into fists at his sides.  
Theodore stood to the side of the hall with a panicked look in his eyes. This was not at all how he had hoped he could talk to his brothers.

"You think I don't know that!" Alvin nearly shouted. His body started to shake.

Simon just rolled his eyes,"Obviously, or else we wouldn't be in this wreck of yours. Oh who am I kidding. We're always in your mess."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a pushover like you!"

"I'm not a pushover, I just think before I act. Something you should look up if you had the brains to do so!"

"So what? Derek had it coming to him, I couldn't just let him shove me around," Alvin was fuming, it took nearly all his mental strength to not attack and strangle his intelligent brother.

"C-c-couldn't?! No no no no no, Alvin you could have! You could have just said I'm sorry for tripping you and just leave it at that! There was no need to insult him!" Simon scoffed, oh how he wanted to slap his stubborn brother.

"Well it wasn't my fault that he couldn't see me. I'm only a foot tall!"

"Argh! Alvin he wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't walked right into their playing field!"

"The fields not their's! I can walk wherever I want to!"

"Yes-yes but you see you wouldn't have had walked in his way if you hadn't ditched us the second David left! We're a family Alvin! What kind of brother are you to leave your younger brothers alone?!" Time froze as the word slipped out of Simon's mouth. Theodore's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. Alvin stood rigid as he just stared emotionless at Simon. And poor Simon stuttered,"Al-Al-Alvin, I'm so sorry. I didn't me-."

Growling Alvin launched himself into the air, towards the stunned blue chipmunk. "That's it!"

Bringing Simon out of his shock, he only had enough time to yelp in surprise before he felt a heavy weighted shoulder jam into his stomach. The two brothers tussled around on the floor, clawing and spitting at each other. Sharp claws cut jagged lines into their clothing leaving gaping holes and flying fists hit everywhere in the arms, stomach, and even face.

Theodore stood horrified as he witnessed the ferocity between his bickering brothers. Sure, Alvin and Simon argued a lot but their fights rarely turned physical fights. Something snapped inside the lime green chipmunk. He had had enough fighting.

"Enough!"

Alvin, who was in mid-strangle with Simon, froze and sharply looked up to the furious voice. Simon, who's vision was starting to get a little blurry also looked up to see an outraged Theodore standing over them with his hands to his hips.

"I said enough, now let go of each other!" Alvin and Simon literally jumped when they heard the furious growl come from their little brothers mouth.

Not wanting to to anger the chubby chipmunk any further, they quickly loosened their holds on each other. Standing up, the red and blue chipmunks both checked their appearance in the reflection of a small hand mirror on the floor. Their fur was bedraggled, sticking up everywhere and seeing a few missing patches. They winced, boy what would they tell Dave when he picked them up. Their clothes were tattered and dirty from the floor and they had a few almost noticeable bruises on their face and body.  
Oh nuts, Alvin thought.

"Th-Th-Theo, I'm so sor-" Simon tried to apologize only to be interrupted by a raised hand.

"I don't want to hear it Si! Not now and not here. We'll talk about this later, but now Dave is outside waiting for us. And I will not have him worry. You can tell him your own story when we get in the car." Theodore stared coldly at his brothers in disappointment. With a sharp turn, he walked down the empty hallway to the front doors.

"Whoa," Alvin remarked.

Sighing, Simon quickly snatched his backpack from the floor and slung it over his shoulders. "Come on, Theodore's right. We'll have to talk about this later. For now we just don't tell Dave, agreed?"

"Agreed." Alvin answered back, he grabbed his backpack and followed in step with his brother outside. The afternoon sun spilled into the hallway as Simon opened the doors. The warm rays of light splashed onto the two brothers, evaporating any of the cold still left in their hearts. Alvin breathed in a mouthful of fresh air to calm his nerves.  
Honk Honk!  
The two boys turned their heads to the car honking about 10 feet away from them. Inside was their father/guardian, Dave, and their little brother, Theodore. It seemed that Theodore had rushed to the car when he left.

Simon deeply sighed, Here we go.

Together they walked to the car, Alvin jumped into the passenger seat while Simon took the backseat with Theodore. No sooner as they closed their doors, they were bombarded with questions. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried. What happened to your clothes?!"

"Umm...W-w-well you see Dave, we sort of-," Simon tried to explain before another voice spoke up.

"We crashed into a garbage can!" Alvin blurted.  
Dave stared at them perplexed, "Both of you ran into a garbage can?"  
Simon just stared at Alvin confused, surprise and a bit angry, but he let his red brother continue.  
"Y-ya, you see Dave we were trying to race each other outside when brainiac here, slipped around the corner and we both crashed into a garbage can."

"But that doesn't explain why your clothes are tattered."

"Well... It was because of a...a... A rat! Ya, it was a big, mean, and ugly rat that when we crashed it got angry and attacked us!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you boys ok?" Dave quickly became concerned, searching his boys for any injuries. Simon shot Alvin a look, A rat?! Are you kidding me?! This is how we're going to tell the story!  
Alvin rolled his eyes, Well if you have a better idea, please be my guest.

"Psh, ya were fine. Simon was struggling for a little but I saved him with these bad boys." Alvin pumped up his arms to show off his minuscule muscles.

"W-w-what!" Simon yelled back.

"Your welcome Si." Alvin gave his brainiac brother a smug smile.

"Ok, well if you boys are alright I guess we could go home," Dave started the car and smoothly drove down the road.

"That's the best thing you've said all day!" Alvin sighed and lowered himself into the comfy seat.

The trip home was a silent one except Simon's explaining about how his Technology class was going to teach him how start to make their own webs. Nobody even brought up Derek and what happened in the morning. The boys decided that they would have to talk about it when they got home. The car slowly stopped in their driveway, turning off the engine Dave called out. "Home sweet home fel-."  
The passenger door burst open and a red blur zoomed by Dave and into the house. "And there goes the red Tasmanian Devil."

Simon quickly followed after his brother, leaving Theodore alone in the car until Dave picked him and took him into the kitchen to get a snack. By the time Simon made it to their room, Alvin was already about to head out with his skateboard.

"And where do you think your going?" Simon folded his arms.

"What does it look like Si, I'm heading out to the skatepark." Alvin answered.

"I don't think so; do you have homework?"

"On the first day of school?! Are you kidding me Si?! Of course not!"

"Let me check your planner."

"What are you? My mother? I told you I don't have any homework."

"I have a hard time believing that." Simon squinted at Alvin.

"Well that's your own fault you have trust issues." Alvin pushed past his brother and started to walk downstairs.

"Not so fast Speedy," Simon grabbed Alvin by his hoody and dragged him into the room. "The homework isn't the only thing we need to talk about. What are you going to do about Derek?"

"Me? If I remember correctly, we're all involved in this." Alvin spread out his arms.

"No no no, Alvin your the one-," Simon tried to say before a hand slammed onto his mouth.

"Please don't start this again. I'm tired of it and I don't think Theodore can take anymore fighting." Simon's eyes widened as he remember about his little green brother.

Taking a deep breath, Simon moved the hand away from his mouth, "Y-your right. Poor Theo, Alvin what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to be careful I guess. But don't worry, if Derek ever comes near you guys then he's going to get a face full of red fury!"Alvin said, Simon rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop a small smile forming at his lips.

"Oh and Simon," Simon looked at Alvin to see a small frown on his face, "Don't tell anyone I said this or so help me I'll brake those glasses but I-I-I'm sorry. I was just mad at myself for starting the problem. I let my cockiness get in the way and now it's my fault that we're in this mess. You were right, what kind of brother am I." Alvin looked down, somber. He's the oldest, he should be protecting his brothers, not dragging them into trouble. It's the reason why he likes to do things solo, so if he does get in trouble at least his brothers would be safe. But now was a different story.

Simon just stared at the hotheaded chipmunk in shock. It was rare that Alvin would apologize, let alone to Simon; his ego was just too big for it. But the shock wasn't big enough to hide the immense guilt in his heart. He made his brother feel hurt when he accused him, and worse he blamed him for causing them problems. "Oh Alvin you shouldn't be apologizing, I mean sure you did anger Derek, but I never meant to blame you. I should be the one to apologize, I drew you away when you bumped into Derek and worse, I blamed you and accused you of not being a good brother. I'm so sorry bro, I should never had said such things."

Alvin looked up to see small tears start to form in Simon's eyes, "Hey hey hey," he called out softly and grabbed his brother by his shoulders. He lifted his brothers chin up just like how Simon did to Theodore and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, let's not try competing on who can apologize the most ok. We're both sorry and that's that. Now all we can do is be happy and remain brothers. Besides I believe that there is one more apology we owe."

"Don't worry, you have already been forgiven," a small voice said from behind them. Looking behind them, they saw Theodore standing next to the door with the biggest smile ever. He had listened to their entire conversation behind the door and couldn't help but be happy and relived that his brothers made up.  
Alvin and Simon looked at him with surprise, "Were you eaves dropping the entire time?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

Alvin grinned and looked at his blue brother, "What do you say we have a little 'chat' to our dear brother about not eaves dropping on conversations."

Simon smirked and nodded, "Agreed."

Theodore paled as he saw his brothers charge straight towards him. "Aaah! Wait!" Holding up his hands, he was bowled over by two bodies. The flailing ball of arm and legs rolled over their room, giggling and laughing as they tickled each other.

Outside the laughing chipmunk's door, Dave beamed with happiness. He too was also glad Simon and Alvin made up, and now hearing the boys play together made him burst with even more love. No matter what, they'll always be brothers.

 **There's chapter 2. Please review, the ending sucks buts it's all I could think of with a truck load of homework at my feet. Until next time. :)**


End file.
